1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan server, a scan device, a processing method and a program thereof, and more particularly to a scan service system that performs scan to acquire image data and that creates document data by OCR processing, a processing method and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, based on an instruction from an information processing device such as a PC or a portable terminal, a scan server instructs an image forming device to perform scan. The image forming device performs scan to transmit acquired image data to the scan server, and the scan server performs OCR (Optical Character Recognization) processing. Such a scan service system described above is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-102846 (1997)).
Moreover, a technology is also known in which, in the scan service system described above, the scan server performs OCR preprocessing before the OCR processing in order to increase a character recognition rate in the OCR processing by enhancing the quality of the image data received from the image forming device.
However, in the conventional scan system, although the image forming device has an image processing ability, image processing such as the OCR processing and the OCR preprocessing for enhancing its character recognition rate is performed by only the scan server. Thus, for example, in the case where processing requests are received from a large number of image forming devices, a processing load is disadvantageously concentrated in the scan server.
Hence, the present invention has an object to reduce a processing load placed on a scan server by performing part of image processing, which is conventionally performed by a scan server alone, with the image processing function of an image forming device.